¿Derrota o triunfo?
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Puede que este sea un nuevo comienzo. Pero aún así yo estaré a su lado. Como una amiga o una amante. Como sea que me necesite. Pero si no me necesita simplemente desapareceré pero, ¿lo hace? ¿Debo considerar esto como una derrota o un triunfo?


Hola queridos lectores de Cross Ange ¿Me extrañaron? Nop ow.

Como siempre un one-shot desde la perspectiva de uno de los personajes de Cross Ange, esta vez de Salamandine alias Salako. Quise hacerlo un SalakoxAnge pero termine haciendo un final abierto con iniciativa al HildaxSalako WTF?!

Dedicado a Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi y gracias por tu one-shot, me gusto muchísmo.

Ah por cierto ,me me olvidaba, ni Cross Ange ni sus personajes ni su historia me pertenecen.

* * *

¿Derrota o triufo?

Describir mi vida seria muy complicado. Describir mi manera de pensar lo seria aun mas. Y les diré porque, todo cambia constantemente a excepción de una cosa: Mi corazón

Yo soy de esas pocas personas que aman y así siguen toda su vida a menos que llegue alguien realmente especial que me haga enamorarme de nuevo y mi corazón ya elegido, para mi buena o mala suerte. Mi nombre de seguro lo conocen, tal vez no. Aún así no importa, se los diré.

Mi nombre es Salamandine. Soy una princesa y por lo tanto no tengo apellido pues mi familia es el pueblo. Y el problema de todo este rollo es que me he enamorado, de una princesa.

Si, escucharon bien. De una princesa. Y lo peor de todo es que es la chica mas contradictoria del universo, pero no todo es malo, de lo contrario no la estaría amando locamente como ya lo estoy haciendo.

Es demasiados linda, su carácter es algo temperamental pero es valiente, luchadora, sincera, honesta y confiable. Una mina de oro sin duda. Se preguntaran de quien hablo. Pues me refiero a una Norma. Una humana de una falsa civilización creada por la persona que mas detesto, Embryo. Ella era la primera princesa del Imperio Misurugi. Por fuerzas mayores a ella es Norma pero... No hablare de eso.

La primera vez que la vi no fue nada normal. Cuando era pequeña nuestra paz fue quebrantada por Embryo el cual se llevó a nuestra madre Aura y desde pequeña estoy en constante batalla contra ese mundo tratando de liberarle. Yo la conocí en medio de esos ataques.

Poco a poco nuestra luz se consumaba, de no salvar a Aura todos podríamos perecer. Así que en una estrategia creada por nuestra infiltrada decidimos atacar primero a las fuerzas que nos detenían, las Normas. Gracias a mi Ragna-mail, mis compañeros dragones y la canción de Aura las cosas no se complicaron y sinceramente me alarme un poco al ver al Villkiss pero todo se redujo al ver como su conductora no era apta.

Sus movimientos no me afectaban y los esquivaba en burla, hasta que me harte y le mande al mar. Entonces vi como otra unidad se dirigía al Villkiss había 2 chicas en esa unidad, parecía que peleaban contra la conductora del Villkiss, algo me llamo la atención y fue el como una chica rubia se lanzaba hacia el ParaMail para después sacar a la conductora. Tal parece que ella en realidad no era la conductora.

El Villkiss se acercó de nuevo a mi, tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento donde estábamos a niveles iguales. Decidí que tenía que acabar todo de una vez así que entone la canción enseñada por Aura. Sorprendentemente ella lo conocía, cosa que me desconcertó ya que pertenecía a una civilización falsa y esa canción nos la enseño Aura misma.

Nuestros poderes se contrarrestaron y una luz nos envolvió.

Al abrir mis ojos pude notar como es que nos encontrábamos en medio de un tiempo-espacio entre ambos mundos creado gracias a los ataques de nuestras unidades.

— ¿Como es que una tribu falsa conoce la civilización de la estrella? — pregunte dejándome ver a través de Ragna-mail.

Entonces ella salió, pude ver sus cabellos dorados y me quede prendada a sus orbes carmesí.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Que es lo que sucede con esa canción? —pregunto. Ni siquiera ella entendía que pasaba, era ignorante de la realidad, pude ver una fuerte voluntad y determinación.

No dije nada, un destello me lo impidió. Seguido de ese destello aparecían imágenes de nosotras dos que hicieron que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

Primero aparecimos en la primera era de la humanidad, nos protegíamos de un meteoro. Entonces entendí que eran nuestras vidas pasadas.

En la segunda imagen estábamos en un enfrentamiento de espadas en la que parecía la antigua Grecia. Eran los diferentes etapas de la humanidad, estando ambas en cada una de ellas.

Seguido de esto estaba ella dándome una rosas con el cabello mas largo mientras yo usaba un traje de soldado. Era la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Luego me pude ver parada en un colegio entrando mientras la misma chica rubia me miraba y apuntaba sorprendida me tras yo sonreía, posiblemente era una alumna nueva en lo que fue mi antigua civilización, pues esa estructura estaba en reconstrucción.

Posteriormente estábamos en una cruzada samurái y en un lugar parecido a un circuito de carrera.

La ultima fue lo que me sorprendió estábamos abrazadas en un lapso de sueño mientras nuestros cuerpos eran cubiertos de la desnudez con unas blancas frazadas al igual que el resto de la habitación.

Nos miramos sorprendidas pero antes de pronunciar algo una alerta nos interrumpió. Mi gente había cometido su objetivo.

—La verdad esta en Aura—fue lo único que dije mientras junto a mi raza regresaba a mi mundo.

— ¡No puedo creer que te hayan igualado! —dijo una de mis amigas y compañeras.

—Creo que fue suerte—rebatió mi otra compañera—Nadie ha sido un igual contra Salamandine-sama

—Tenes razón, Salamandine-sama es maravillosa

—Mou~ Ya les he dicho que me llamen por mi nombre—dije haciendo un puchero—Además, no fue cosa de suerte—agregue mirando a nuestro basto cielo—Muero por verla otra vez—ambas me vieron extrañadas pero sonrieron y continuamos nuestro camino hacia el castillo.

Realmente me sorprendí al ver a la chica de nuevo en nuestra Tierra, pero no estaba sola, un hombre le acompañaba junto a un dragón que me resultó bastante familiar.

El chico se llamaba Tusk y el dragón resultó ser Mi. La hija perdida de una amiga nuestra. Le implante ADN humano para que recuperar esa forma, estaba bien cuidada y les agradecí silenciosamente a las NORMA por eso. Descubrí el nombre de la chica. Ange.

Al principio pensé que tenía algo con Tusk que se hacia llamar su caballero pero se descartó al ver sus desplantes. De alguna manera me alivio.

Quise probar su fuerza, fuimos a unas antiguas ruinas re-construidas por mi donde había una clase d competencias que demostraban la fortaleza física de las personas. Quedamos en iguales condiciones, me reconforto. El saber que había alguien igual a mi me reconforto, pero también... Me enamoro.

No pude hacer mas que reír, junto a Ange. Nos bañamos juntas mientras platicábamos, era demasiado reconfortante, pero lo tuve que arruinar, yo y mi gran bocota, recordarle lo duro que fue pasar de princesa a Norma. Je! Hasta en eso nos parecíamos. La platica no termino, como siempre Embryo se entrometió.

Embryo hizo un intento de fusión de ambos mundos destruyendo la civilización y gran parte de la poblacion. Tome mi Ragna-mail y partí en dirección al pueblo para rescatar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Me llego un mensaje de la reina donde me decía que me retirará, ya que mi compañero y yo éramos la única opción para salvar a Aura que otros dragones se encargarían del asunto. Pero no podía permitirlo, esto era más de lo que ellos podían manejar.

Entonces Ange apareció, ayudándome en mi que podía, sugirió que lanzará el ataque de Aura pero eso haría mas mal que bien.

—Disparalo con 30% menos de poder—exclamo

—No es tan fácil—dije en respuesta

—Cierto, no necesitas disminuirlo, yo lo contrarrestare con el mío como en aquella ocasión

—Pe-Pero eso no...

—También eres una princesa ¿no? ¡Piensa en tu gente!

—Hai—esas palabras eran lo que necesitaba para reaccionar.

Comencé a cantar ~El Ragna~ al compás de Ange, entonces su Villkiss colapso, no había sido reparado y le pedíamos un sobre-esfuerzo enorme.

Sin duda alguna Ange es maravillosa, por recuperar a Villkiss en unos segundos y ayudarme a detener la pequeña fusión espacial.

En ese momento nos encontrábamos frente a frente con nuestros rostros descubiertos encima de nuestros compañeros de batalla.

— ¿Quien te ha enseñado esa canción? —pregunte Su mirada se volvió un tanto nostálgica.

—Mi madre me la enseño—soltó un suspiro y después sonrío—para que ilumine mi camino.

—Igual—agregue—Nuestra madre Aura nos la enseño para iluminar nuestras vidas—Nuestros ojos se encontraron—Siento haberte dicho que serias mi esclava—me disculpe sinceramente—Pero aún así quiero que me permitas ser tu amiga. Pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego me dirigió una sonrisa.

—Acepto-un sonrojo se pinto en sus mejillas. —Siempre y cuando me dejes llamarte Salako.

Considerando que nunca recuerda bien me nombre era una buena idea. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo ese también es un dulce.

—Entonces yo te llamare Anko

—No

Solté una risilla, era oficial, estaba enamorada de aquella norma. Nos llego nueva información de nuestra infiltrada, Riza. Había encontrado a Aura. En el antiguo hogar de Ange, en la tierra de la princesa Angelise I. Misurugi. Fue una trampa, fuimos emboscados por soldados de Embryo, Ange se sacrificó para salvarnos, trate de rescatarla pero me lo impidieron. Nunca me sentí más impotente en mi vida.

Cuando la volví a ver estaba débil montándose a Villkiss tratando de huir de Embryo. No sabría decir si logró huir completamente pero Embryo no la hallaba. En cierta manera me tranquilizaba. Conocí entonces a otra "amiga" de Ange. Y si pongo en duda el titulo es porque se que tiene las mismas intenciones que yo.

Puedo ver lo especial que es Ange para ella. Puedo ver todo ese amor en su mirada. Pues es el mismo que yo veo cada vez que me miro al espejo. Hilda es una persona interesante. Cuando Ange apareció no cabía en la felicidad en mi pecho, pero había algo diferente en ella. Después de un tiempo lo note. Ella ya era una mujer. Realmente envidie a Tusk. Pero en ese instante también lo hice a Hilda. Nadie sabe lo que yo vi. Y tal vez nadie mas aparte de nosotras 3 lo sepa. Pero algo que todos saben es que el corazón de Ange nunca será domado.

Estaba explorando la Aurora cuando escuche una puerta abrirse y la voz de Ange, me congele en mi sitio al escuchar la confesión de Hilda. Sabia que le quería pero no imagine que se lo diría, aunque considerando que el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse lo reflexione.

Escuche un forcejeo breve, cosa que me llamo la atención y mire a través y me partió el corazón ver los labios de mi princesa unidos con los de la soldado en un ritmo suave y tierno. Entonces tome la determinación de ser su amiga y su fortaleza, independientemente de que lograra que me mirara de otra forma o no, estaría siempre a su lado, y la rescataría cuando estuviera en problemas.

No tuvimos ni un descanso ni un momento de "paz" al segundo siguiente ya era un todo o nada contra Embryo. Después de un duro trabajo logramos liberar a Aura pero eso no pararía la destrucción de nuestros mundos.

Apenas reaccione Embryo ya se había llevado a Ange. Mi mundo cayo y perdí mi temple. De verdad que si. Admitir que Tusk era el mas unido con Ange fue algo doloroso pero Hilda lo hizo por mi. Haciéndome admirarla mas. Esa fortaleza, era la que yo necesitaba en esos momentos.

Cuando Villkiss nos llevo a Ange pude oírla, comencé a cantar esa canción, nuestra canción, Towagatari ~El Ragna~ se unieron en sincronía y al llegar me hirvió la sangre al ver el acto repulsivo del hombre que se consideraba Dios.

Tusk libero a Ange y la atrapo y aunque no me gusto la manera en la que lo hizo Hilda se encargó de mostrar mi malestar, adoro a esta chica.

Quería matar a Embryo con mis propias Manos pero algo se interpuso, su cuerpo en un Ragna-mail, ese era su verdadero cuerpo. Le di a Tusk mi espada y comencé la lucha contra Embryo. Descargue mi furia al pensar que si tardaba un poco mas hubiera hecho a mi princesa suya a la fuerza. La pelea termino, Ange se quedo en mi mundo a formar un nuevo país a lado de Tusk, a lado de Hilda, a lado mío.

—Pienso quedarme a tu lado—fueron sus palabras durante una noche de invierno.

Nunca sabré si las cumplió o no. Nunca sabré si esto fue un triunfo o una derrota pero se que haga lo que haga estaré siempre a su lado, como me necesite, ya sea una amiga o una amante. Pero no se si mi corazón sea suyo eternamente o venga alguien mas a robarlo.

— ¿Me puedo sentar? —pregunto una pelirroja de ojos violetas.

—Adelante sos libre—dije mirando el mar, ella se sentó a mi lado.

—Hola-dijo con una sonrisa

—Hola—esto tal vez aún no acaba pero que será esto ¿Derrota o triunfo?


End file.
